Happy Birthday!
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Lucius and James have a small familly and their sons birthday is the next day. One shot made for my sweet sister, Dani! I love you sis! I wish you a happy birthday and many more! (Chars don't belong to me, but to JK Rowling. Song is from Katy Perry- Birthday, rated M for safety)


Happy Birthday!

Draco and Harry, both turning six tomorrow, have been feeling down the last few weeks. They felt like no-one cared about them anymore. Even their parents, Lucius and James, have been really busy. The only thing they have is each other.

The twins were getting lonely. Harry, The black messy haired one with his grey eyes, tried to cheer up Draco, The silky blond haired one with hazel eyes. But no matter what Harry did. It didn't work. Now they were even more upset. Harry gave up and went to one of his fathers.

"Daddy?" He asked he father James.

"Yes, sweety?" James looked up from his desk, smiling at his son.

_**I heard you're feeling nothing's going right, Why don't you let me stop by?  
The clock is ticking, running out of time, So we should party all night**_

_**So cover your eyes, I have a surprise  
I hope you got a healthy appetite, If you wanna dance,  
If you want it all, You know that I'm the girl that you should call**__  
_

Harry fumbled with his hands, biting his lip "Are you and Papa home tomorrow?" Harry looked at the ground, scared for the answer. James looked at his son, not knowing what to say. He knew that he and Lucius have been busy the last few weeks. James knew he was bad at hiding things, but he couldn't say anything. Harry looked up at his father, eyes full of hope. James felt really bad for lying.

"Look… Harry…Sweety… I'm really sorry. But, Papa ad I have to work tomorrow." Harry looked back at the ground, nodding slowly. Then Draco came in, having heard it all. Draco started screaming, tears falling down his cheeks.

"You hate us! You both do!" And then he ran out again, Harry looked upset. James sighed and massages his temples.

"Is that true, Daddy?" James looked shocked at his son.

"Of course not, Sweety. Papa and Daddy love you both very much." James walked over, kneeling, kissing his son's cheek. "Don't let anyone tell you different, okay?" Harry smiled sadly, nodding. "Now go find your brother. "

_**Boy, when you're with me, I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday, I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake, Give you something good to celebrate  
**_

Harry rushed out to find his borther. "Draco?!" He ran to Draco his room, not bothering to knock. He heard sobs comming from under the covers.

"Go away!" The muffled voice from Draco. Harry walked over and crawled in the bed, hugging his brother.

"No." Harry said calm. "They both love us, Draco… You hurt daddy saying that."

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do. You love them too." Harry smiled, even though it couldn't be seen since it's dark under the covers. "They will be here for us after their work."

"You sure?" Draco nuzzled Harry's chest.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry holds Draco close, and they fall asleep like that.

_**So make a wish, I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift, Give you something good to celebrate**__  
_  
_**Pop your confetti, Pop your Pérignon  
So hot and heavy, 'Til dawn  
I got you spinning, Like a disco ball  
All night they're playing, Your song  
**_

Meanwhile in the study:

James slammed his head into the desk, groaning. Lucius came walking in, he frowns when he sees James.

"What are you doing, Little Lion?"

"I can't lie to them anymore, Luc…" James sighed and looked up at his husband

"I can't… Draco hates us,Luc…" Lucius frowned more and walked over, kissing James his head and strokes his hair.

"It's just one day that we have to lie, Little Lion" Lucius smiles. "It will be worth it. I promise." He paused for a second. "Just imagine their faces when they find out, love" James looks up and smiles.

_**We're living the life, We're doing it right  
You're never gonna be unsatisfied, If you wanna dance  
If you want it all, You know that I'm the girl that you should call**__  
_

_**Boy, when you're with me, I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday, I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake, Give you something good to celebrate**_

__"It will be worth it." James stands up and stretches, he catches Lucius staring at him. James chuckles and grins.

"See something you like?" He whispers in Lucius his ear. Lucius growls and pulls James close by his hips, kissing him hard and deeply. Heat building up again between the two really fast. James gave in immediately to Lucius. Lucius let his hands roam all over James's body and James, treaded fingers into Lucius his hair. James pulled back slowly, panting.

"we can't… do this here…." Lucius smirked and pulled James through their house and to their room. Lucius pushed James down on their bed, kissing down his jawline to his neck, marking James there. James moaned and arches into Lucius. Lucius stops and looks down at James, smirking.

"Hmmm so beautifull, my little lion" He licked James his skin and whispers seductively in James his ear. "What do you want, Love?"

James moans and shivers at the words and touches of Lucius. "You…" He paused to catch his breath. 'You, Lucius… I want you… Now!" Lucius made sure to do just that. Making sure that James screamed his name.

_**Boy, when you're with me, I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday, I know you like it sweet**_

Boy, when you're with me, I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday, I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake, Give you something good to celebrate

The next day the twins woke up, still cuddled together. Draco shook Harry awake

"Harry…. Wake up" Harry didn't wake up and kept snoring. Mumbling a 'No' in his sleep. "Harry…." Draco whined. "wake up."

"Dun wanna…." Harry refused to open his eyes. Draco yawned and got up, going to the bathroom, getting a cup of water. He throws the water on Harry his head. Harry yelped at the cold water.

"Draco?!" Harry sat up in shock. His hair dripping wet, glaring at Draco, who was laughing.

"Not funny!" Harry pouted and got up, getting a shower while Draco took a bath. James then went to his own room to pull on clothes, and Draco did the same in his room. They both walked down to breakfast, they were surprised to see both their parents there.

_**So make a wish, I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift, Give you something good to celebrate**_

Happy birthday

So let me get you in your birthday suit, It's time to bring out the big balloons  
So let me get you in your birthday suit, It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons  


"Daddy?!" "Papa?!" They both squeeled in happyness. Running over tot hem and hugging them tightly. Lucius grinned at James and mouths 'I told you'. James nods and happily hugs both his sons, Lucius does the same thing. Kissing both their heads.

"You didn't really think we would miss your birthday?" Lucius says taking Harry in his lap. Letting James have Draco in his lap. Harry nuzzles Lucius his chest, clinging into him, no tanswering his fathers question. Draco answered instead.

"We did…." He bit his lip and turns to James. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Daddy…." James smiles and kisses his son's head.

"It's alright, Sweety. You were already forgiven." James smiles and points at the table. "Now have some breakfast"

Harry turns to his father. "But I want cake, Daddy.." Harry pouted. Lucius smirks, seeing a pouting James in his son.

"You will have cake soon, little cub" Lucius said. Harry's eyes widen and he squeals happily, clapping his hands. After that they started on their breakfast.

___**Boy, when you're with me, I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday, I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake, Give you something good to celebrate**__  
_

After their breakfast, Lucius and James took their sons to the zoo and let them open their presents there. The whole family was happy.

___**Happy birthday! **_


End file.
